


spoiled birthday girl

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [174]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You're pretty sure that the reason you and Hsiao are able to get so close is because of your mutual desire to please Saiko.
Relationships: Hsiao Ching-Li/Yonebayashi Saiko/Reader
Series: Commissions [174]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	spoiled birthday girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts).



Your hands remain steady on Saiko’s hips as you tease her, rubbing the tip of your cock against her, listening to her whimper and whine. Her noises are partially for you, but also partially for Hsiao, who lays beneath her, reaching up to grope at her breasts, with the two of you working together, all to make sure that Saiko has the best birthday possible.

This is hardly the first thing that you have done for her birthday, but this is the end of the day, and your way of making sure that it ends just as memorably as it began, if not more so. Saiko has always talked a big game, about how everyone should love and take care of her, even going so far as to refer to herself as “everyone’s bride” in the past, but the truth is, she hardly knows how to handle both of you at once.

Which is kind of funny, since it was entirely her doing, getting Hsiao involved in the relationship. At first, it was just the two of you, when you were charmed by her and determined to take care of her, just like she claimed she always wanted, and she was all too willing to let you do that, settling into the relationship pretty well. But then there came a day when she just casually introduced the two of you, telling you that Hsiao was her girlfriend now, saying that she did not think you would mind, considering this meant you got two girlfriends, and that your new one was someone as “super hot” as Hsiao.

You did not mind at all. However, you wondered how Hsiao took that news, getting signed up for this by her superior, but it turned out that her crush on Saiko was so strong that she was only ever eager to get to know you, and from the start, she fit in so perfectly that it almost felt like this was all another part of work for her. It is the way that the three of you have bonded beyond that that assured you that was not the case.

Saiko, despite all of her big talk, is always easily overwhelmed when the two of you turn all your focus onto her. No matter what she may claim, and no matter how she may act like she is the most put together, the ringleader of this relationship, the fact is, she really does need to be taken care of her, and hardly knows what to do with herself when you and Hsiao work to overwhelm her.

All day, it has been all about her. From waking her up with breakfast to showering her with presents to taking her out wherever she wants to do, you have both spared no effort in making this a perfect birthday for her. After all, this is the first birthday where the three of you have all been together, and this is the first birthday where Saiko has really been able to cut loose, without anything else to worry about. It is a special occasion for all of you, but of course, you and Hsiao never mind making things all about her.

That is probably why the two of you were able to bond so easily; both of you are willing to do anything for Saiko.

So now that the day is nearly over, you are both doing what you can to pleasure her so much that she can’t stand it, to overwhelm her with sensation and leave her crying out for more, until she is collapsing in her exhaustion. While you push into her from behind, slowly filling her, Hsiao begins sucking at one of her nipples, and she whines out, already rendered incoherent. This is all too much for her, but that is exactly what your goal is, and neither of you are willing to slow down until she can’t take anymore.

It is hard to see everything that Hsiao does for her, but you can imagine the gist of it in your mind, and those mental images drive you on, picking up speed once you know that Saiko can handle more, fucking her faster, falling into a frantic rhythm as you lose yourself in it. Her moans urge you on as well, encouraging you to give her more and more, picking up speed each time that she cries out for you, each time that she cries out for Hsiao, each time that she cries out for the two who are always willing to do anything to make sure that she is the happiest woman in the world.

She is so easily overwhelmed, never quite able to handle all of the attention that the two of you give her, despite the big game that she always talks. You love that about her, love the way that the littlest things can make her go to pieces, and the way that she can go right back to pretending like she is perfectly in control, just as soon as she has the chance, pretending as if nothing has happened. There is nothing about her that you do not absolutely adore, and you lose yourself in these thoughts, just barely fighting your own pleasure as you push her closer to her climax.

When she does come, she cries out, trying to say something, but rendered so incoherent that you have no idea what it is. Perhaps she is trying to say your names, perhaps they have mingled together as she loses herself to pleasure. You are unable to resist your own pleasure when she comes, and you give another thrust forward, groaning as you come inside of her, relaxing a bit, and just barely managing to keep yourself upright, and to hold her, and keep her from collapsing on top of Hsiao.

Saiko is dazed and blissful, and ordinarily, this would be enough for her to call it a night. However, as far as you and Hsiao are concerned, this is only the beginning. The two of you plan to keep giving her more and more, ready to make her come over and over again for the two of you, until she is worn out and overwhelmed, until she will always remember this as the best birthday of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
